I'll Always Be Your Death Boy
by Reincarnations
Summary: Christmas Eve with one betrayal that ends with a heart ache and the next famous couple.


_**'So this goes along with my other PJO fanfic. **_

_**You don't Need to read the other story to understand this one.**_

_**Someone asked me to make a story with a certain couple.**_

_** Ironically I was already thinking about a story for them. **_

_**So here it is!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

~Percy~

It has been a week since Camp Jupiter came to visit Camp Half Blood for winter break. In that time Hazel, Jason, Leo, Reyna, and Nico have stopped hanging out with the rest of the seven. Leo said it was because we wouldn't believe Jason when he said Piper cheated on him with Frank.

I've known Frank longer that I have Jason, but. . .I've known Hazel just as long as Frank. Hazel's like the little sister I've always imagined; sweet innocent and. . . not a liar.

"I think I'm starting to believe them," I stated taking a bite out of my lunch, a peanut butter sandwich.

Grover sighed and said, "Perc, it's been a week! Shouldn't you be over it by now?"

I groaned. "There's just this nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me Jason and Hazel are telling the truth."

"Speaking of the two," Annabeth sat beside me and kissed my cheek before continuing, "they are going out now."

"Really?" Grover asked.

My wonderful girlfriend nodded her head. "Look at them! Their stuck together like glue!"

We then turned to the table the five were sitting at. (Mr. D gave us permission to sit anywhere until Camp Jupiter leaves.) Hazel and Jason were sitting next to each other smiling without a care in the world and they were holding hands. Occasionally Jason would kiss her hand or cheek. She would smile and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" Grover asked. "Wouldn't their dads disapprove?"

"They got permission," she answered with distaste in her voice.

I tore my self away from the two happy teens and gazed down at her. "I'm guessing you don't like that. They seem happy."

She shifted in her seat so her whole body was facing the same direction as mine. "I just think it's weird even if they are happy. Think about it, child of dead dating a child of the sky? They are complete opposites! It's illogical."

For some strange reason I felt offended. "They aren't opposites," I muttered.

Grover and Annabeth gave me a strange look. "For one thing they both lost their mother," I explained. "They had to grow up at either one of the camps with an older sibling that is somewhat famous. They were both used for Gaea's sake. They are part of the seven of the prophecy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started getting up. "I have to go. Thalia wants me to train with her."

As soon as she left the group started laughing a lot. Even Nico was laughing, but the new couple was blushing, so it was probably embarrassing to them. Nico had a nice laugh and smile. He looked cute.

Okay I know what you're thinking. I am not gay, I'm bisexual. I've been that since I accidently kissed a boy when I was five. My mom knows but she doesn't say anything about it.

Anyways I shook the thought out of my head and left to dump the rest of my food in the fire. "Please help straighten my mind," I muttered. Then for some reason I smelled death. Then I got an idea. "Lord Hades if you can hear me, please give me a sign that your children are telling the truth."

The smell of death grew even stronger. For some reason I thought it was a sign telling me to be prepared.

Oh how I wish I would have heeded my uncle's warning better.

* * *

On my way to the training area, I spotted Thalia coming from the shooting range. I caught up to her. "Hey, why aren't you with Annabeth?" She interrogated casually sliding her bow on her shoulder.

What?" "What are you talking about? Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy and I was lying. "I thought she was with you."

I tilted my head slightly and crossed my arms over my chest. "She told me she was training with you."

Thalia shook her head with a horrific look on her face. "Annabeth told me she was going on a walk by the beach with you."

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes trying to figure it out and telling about our encounter with her before she left. "So basically she lied to us." Thalia summed up. "That's just great."

"But why would she lie? There's no reason for her to." I defended my girlfriend that was not present.

"Unless she's keeping a secret," Thalia countered. "Piper lied to Jason the day after she tried to have sex with him-"

"Whoa!" I shouted not letting her finish her sentence. "Piper tried to what?"

"I'm guessing you only heard part of the story." When I nodded my head she explained. "Over a month ago Piper tried to have sex with Jase. He told her he wasn't ready, but she still forced herself onto him. Jase pushed her off and forced her to leave."

"And?"

"And apparently that night Piper snuck into Frank's living quarters at Camp Jupiter to talk to him about something and they ended up having sex." Thalia said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Then every day and night for the past month they did it together. Last week on Hazel's birthday Jason and her caught the two and Jason was literally about to kill Frank."

I groaned outloud and started pacing in place. "Now I know the voice in my head was correct to believe Jason and Hazel." I shook my head in disgust. "I need to talk to Frank."

As I headed to the Ares' cabin Thalia yelled, "Why?"

I turned around and exclaimed, "To teach that fucking son of Mars a lesson for hurting my favorite cousin!"

"Who? Jase or Hazel?"

"Hazel of course! She's like a sister to me!" Even though we were a hundred yards away from each other I could see the smile on Thalia's face.

* * *

I knocked harshly on the door. A few seconds later a pissed of Clarisse appeared. "What the hell do you want?"

I ignored the question and walked into the cabin unwelcomed. I looked around the cabin and growled in anger. Only the Greeks were in here. "What the hell?" Clarisse screeched.

I looked around once more than asked, "Where's Frank?"

"I have no clue," she sounded like she was about to punch me and she looked like she's going to. "Ask his slut of a girlfriend." After seeing my confused look she exclaimed, "Piper!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do they want everyone to know?"

"Seems like it." Then suddenly she asked, "Shouldn't Annabeth be with you?"

I uncharasticly glared at her and left to head to the Aphrodite cabin a few feet away.

I climbed the stairs and I was about to knocked on the door when I heard two girls giggling. They were probably talking about their boyfriends. Before my knuckle touched the wooden door, I heard them moaning. Are they gay or something? I was just about to leave when I heard a male groan and say, "What would he think if he saw you like this?" That male was Frank.

One of the girls giggled again while the other, _Piper,_ said, "He won't see her like this. He's to much of a Seaweed Brain to notice."

What the hell? Is she? No, that's not possible, is it? Then my anger came back when I heard, "Not so hard. I don't want Percy to see it. He might suspect something." My _girlfriend _moaned.

Instead of knocking, I busted down the door. Then scene before me made me both angry and upset. Annabeth and Piper were covering their most likely bare bodies while Frank was standing in only shorts. Their clothes littered the cabin. "Have you sons' of the Big Three ever heard of knocking?" Frank asked angerly.

Nico or Jason must have barged in on him before. Probably both of them.

I ignored his question and stared disappointedly at Annabeth. "I thought you said you were training with Thalia. I didn't hear you say you were going off to have sex with two sluts that cheated on their exes!"

"I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth apologized, holding the blanket closer to her chest. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

"It was an unwise decision! What would your mother say?" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter what she has to say!"

"Oh really?" When she nodded her head I shook mine in disgust. "To think I fell into Tartarus for you."

I looked up and there was tears forming in her eyes. I said three words that broke my heart but I kept a poker. "We are done."

I headed toward the door the looked over my shoulder to glare at Frank. "Next time I see you, you better run."

"Why?"

"Because I'll set your ass on fire." I slammed the door shut and I could hear a few items braking. Good, they deserve it.

* * *

I was jogging down the beach before the camp fire. I was about to head back when I saw a mysterious figure sitting on the dock. The moon shined a little brighter and I could finally recgonize the figure. It was Nico.

"Hey!" I yelled running toward him. As I got by his side, he turned his head away from me.

"Why are you here?" He asked never once looking at me.

"This is my father's domain," I retored. "Why are you here?"

Nico sighed and gazed at the consetlations. "I came here thank my uncle for watching Hazel." When I didn't say anything he continued, "Last week when the incident happened, Hazel ran blinded from her tears. She ended up at this shore. Jason said the waves moved around her instead of enveloping her."

I sat beside him but he still didn't look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe any of you before. I didn't know which side I should 've chosen."

"So you decided to side with your girlfriend."

Tears threaten to pour from my eyes. "I broke up with her." I whispered.

Nico swerved his head to face me, his eyes widen with shock. "Why?"

I sighed and laid my back on the wooden dock. I stared at the sky searching for Zoe. After a while of looking I answered, "She also cheated on me with Frank and Piper."

Nico shook his head and laid beside me. "She doesn't deserve you."

"She never deserved to know my secret," I muttered.

"What secret?"

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Zoe gave me permission to tell. "I'm bisexual."

I thought he was going to leave, but I could tell his mood lighten up. "So you're into males as well?"

"That's what it means."

"Since when?"

"Since I kissed this guy when I was about five."

After a couple of minutes he asked, "Was he cute?"

I laughed. "He's nowhere close to you. You are way cuter than he was." Shit! Why did I say that?

It felt like forever. Why wasn't he responding? I was about to open my eyes when I felt someone kiss me. My eyes shot open and then slowly closed in peace. Nico was the one kissing me. He tasted better than anyone else I've kissed. With one hand I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He sounded happy. I boldy stuck my tongue out to pry open his lips but instead he sucked on it causing me to moan.

He reluctantly pulled back and laughed. "What was that?"

I blushed brightly and pushed he playfully. "Shut the hell up Death Boy."

He smiled and whispered in my ear. "I'll always be your Death Boy."

Hearing that made me want to kiss him again so I did. I rolled us over so I was on top and kissed him roughly, forcing him to part his lips. We then starting french kissing and I was enjoying it immensley. He started moaning which made me smile.

Possibly five minutes later we heard someone wolf whistle. We parted and looked at the direction it was comong from.

The new happy couple, Jason and Hazel were at the forest edge. Hazel was giggling while Jason had a large smile on his face. "About time you two got together!" He yelled.

Hazel then shouted. "We'll start the camp fire without you if you don't hurry up!"

Nico and I stood up and started walking toward them. From where we were, we could see the two holding hands. That brought a smile to my face, which reminds me. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you." I apologized.

"It's fine!" Hazel exclaimed with a smile.

Then Jason smirked. "We forgive you."

"What did you do?" Nico asked glaring at him. He looked even hotter when he's mad.

The son of the sky held up a camera. "You two really need to get a room if you're going to do stuff like that."

So that is how Nico and I spent Christmas Eve chasing Jason around while Hazel was laughing. Eventually Jason picked Hazel up and sat her on both of his shoulder, forcing her to hold onto his neck tightly. When we ran to the camp fire site Hazel had 'accidentally' made it disapear.

Strangley when I woke the next day there was a locket, with a picture of Nico and me kissing inside, by my bedside and a note that said, "_You're welcome! And your like another brother to me -H."_

Why that smart little girl. She better be glad I'm dating her brother or else I would be mad. Hah! I like that would happen.


End file.
